Impossible
by Suzannaheath
Summary: When Bloom and Sky are kidnapped, only Sky manages to escape. Bloom is left alone, with the hope that one day Sky would return in the future, if she survived being held captive. Please read my story, it is my first one. The story is better than the summary. Rate K just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

"_Bloom!"Sky cried, reaching for her hand. _

"_Sky, leave me, live a life for both of us," there were tears running down her face, "please."_

_Sky didn't want to do what he did next, but he did. He walked away but not before shouting, "I'll come back for you Bloom!"_

Sky woke up with a shock. It had been two years since that day. He could never forget Bloom, he didn't want to move on either, but his parents made him. He was to marry a girl he had never met, and he did. Just to make his parents happy. Her name was April; she was posh, rich and completely spoilt. He couldn't help but compare her to Bloom. Bloom had fiery red hair, April had blonde hair. Bloom was funny, April was not. Bloom had crystal blue eyes, April had boring brown eyes. There was so much to compare, it was unbelievable.

Sky got up and walked to his balcony overlooking Eraklyon. It had been such a long time ago. But he remembered everything as though it were yesterday. He heard slippers scuffing on his floor, which then joined him on the balcony. Sky looked to his right to see none other than April.

"Something bothering you dear?" April asked, rubbing her hands to keep them warm.

"Nothing that my beautiful princess has to worry about," Sky smiled at her. April turned around and went back to her room. And Sky was left alone, cold and tired. Knowing the impossible which he dreamed would never happen. Bloom couldn't have survived, if she did, it wouldn't have been for long.

"Good morning, son," Sky's father announced sitting down in a chair near Sky's bed.

"Why are you so happy?" Sky asked, confused. His father just chuckled and left the room. Sky got up and got dressed. What was happening today? Why was his father acting so strange? It didn't make any sense. Sky went downstairs and joined his father and mother at the breakfast table.

"Aren't you excited?" Sky's mother asked. "Today you go back to Red Fountain to see your friends!"

Sky dropped his fork; he was going to see Helia, Brandon, Timmy and Riven again? How could he have forgotten that?


	2. Chapter 2

"Stella!" Musa screamed at the top of her lungs. Stella sat bolt upright in her queen-sized bed. Musa laughed, she loved to annoy Stella by waking her up in the morning. Stella noticed Musa, and that's when the laughter died. Musa was being chased by the angry blonde around the whole room.

"What is all that noise?" Tecna asked, sticking her head through the door to see chaos. Musa ran through the door and hid behind Tecna.

"Oh no you don't!" Tecna warned. "You are not dragging me into your personal issues!" But no one was listening any more. After a couple more minutes, Musa and Stella fell down on to the sofa and started laughing. Tecna frowned at them, it was completely illogical.

"Don't worry Tecna; it won't happen again, will it Musa?" Stella said. Musa shook her head vigorously.

Flora sat at her desk, looking at a picture of her, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Bloom. That was the last picture they had taken with the six of them all together, before Bloom disappeared. There was a knock on the door, and Flora turned around to see Aisha walking in.

"Hi Aisha," Flora said, trying her best to smile.

"Are you thinking about Bloom?" Aisha asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am, I just keep thinking, that maybe if we were there," Flora trailed off.

"We could've saved her," Aisha finished. Flora nodded and the two stayed quiet for a long time, remembering the good times they'd had in the past.

"Musa, are you telling me, you don't know the answer?" Faragonda asked.

"Huh, what?" Musa asked confused, everyone laughed and she could feel herself blushing.

"Come to my office during lunch break," The Headmistress said, in a monotone. A girl behind Musa poked her in the back and gave her a note. Musa didn't want to read it, but she did anyway.

**Detention, again? I thought you were better than that. Guess we were all wrong.**

Ever since Bloom had gone, it was like she had taken a part of all the girls in the winx club with her. Nothing would ever be the same. Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Flora and Musa were often being called to Faragonda's office, but not for detention.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, someone's at the door," Riven stated, throwing an empty bottle of water in the bin.

"How do you know?" Brandon asked, putting down the weights he was holding. Riven didn't reply, he just sat there staring at the door. Brandon sighed, realising he would have to open the door. He walked to the door to reveal...

"Sky!" Brandon said in surprise and attacked his old friend in a one-armed hug. Riven fell off the chair he was sitting on and stared in disbelief at Sky. "I thought you had royal duties?" Brandon asked, once Sky recovered from the hug attack.

"I did and I still do," Sky smiled, "but the King and Queen of Eraklyon decided to allow the Prince to see his friends," he finished in a posh and royal tone. Riven and Brandon cracked up laughing.

"I still can't believe you're back," Helia said, putting down his notebook. They were sitting on a couple of benches near some trees at red fountain. The boys were enjoying seeing their old friend again; he had been gone for a long time.

"I think we should meet up with the girls," Timmy said. Everyone stared at him, then at Sky.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me," Sky nodded. They started to walk off.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" Riven asked.

"Let it be a surprise. They'll probably be at Alfea," Brandon said. So then they headed off on their hover bikes to Alfea.

"Five girls, sitting being bored," Stella sang as Musa play the saxophone. "So bored of sitting around." There was a knock on the balcony door. The girls looked at each other, what could possibly be making that noise. Musa put down her saxophone and went to the balcony. She opened the door to find the specialists standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Musa whispered, afraid that they would get caught. This kind of thing wasn't really allowed to happen. They all shrugged, so Musa let them go inside. "Guess who decided to stop by?" Musa asked as the boys all greeted the girls. Stella attacked Brandon in a hug, which was way too dramatic.

"Sky, why are you here?" Aisha asked.

"Because my parents let me," Sky replied simply. Aisha understood what he meant, being royal wasn't always as good as it sounded. There were many rules to follow and you couldn't always do what you wanted to do when you wanted to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Almost there," she panted, looking up to catch a glimpse of Alfea. It looked majestic. She couldn't keep going though, she was exhausted and dehydrated. But she had to go to Alfea, she had to...had to...

"Wait, why don't you girls want to go out?" Riven asked, bemused. "Doesn't Alfea get boring?" Musa hit him softly on the arm.

"I just don't really feel like going out, that's all," Flora sighed. The other winx all nodded in agreement. "But then again, how often do we have fun these days?" That left everyone in thought for a long time. They agreed to go out, well, everyone accept Aisha.

The boys were waiting on their hover bikes. Flora was the last left in the room with Aisha. "You sure you don't want to come?" Flora asked. Aisha shook her head.

"I want to stay here. If anything happens, I'll call you," Aisha smiled. Flora waved at put her helmet on, and then they were gone.

"I wish I went with them," Aisha thought, feeling lonely. She was sitting all by herself on one of the chairs and wondering when the other girls would get back, when she heard a noise, very faint, but loud enough to be heard. She saw a faint red glow through the balcony doors. She walked quietly and cautiously over to the doors and pulled them open. It was dark outside, something Aisha had always feared. Then she saw a light, at the edge of the forest, an eerie red light. It was illuminating a cloaked figure, but who was it? Was it a prank? No, it couldn't be.

"Hello?" Stella asked answering Aisha's call.

"Stella, you have to come here, now," Aisha's muffled voice sounded urgent.

"Got it, we'll be right there," Stella ended the call and told the others about Aisha's call. They all went on the hover bikes and headed back to Alfea. They noticed Aisha at the edge of the forest, waving frantically for them to come down, so they did.

"Come, I took her inside," Aisha whispered, dragging the winx with her and leaving the specialists on guard duty. They wandered into the room and saw someone wearing a black cloak drink some hot tea. The girl turned round and they all were taken aback, except for Aisha.

"Bloom?" the winx gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Winx," Bloom smiled wearily. The girls stood shocked for a couple of seconds, but then attacked their dear friend in a group hug.

"Bloom! What...how are you alive?" Musa asked, taking a step back so that Bloom could breathe.

"Yes, according to my calculations, there was a 21.3% chance that you would survive," Tecna gasped, checking to make sure her calculations had been correct.

"It's a long story, that I would like to tell another time," Bloom laughed. The others agreed and decided they all ought to head to sleep. There would be plenty of time in the morning to hear what had happened to Bloom.

"Morning," Bloom yawned, scuffing her slippers on the carpet.

"Morning," Musa, Tecna and Flora replied. Bloom got out some cereal and milk and poured it into a bowl, she walked over to the others and sat down.

"Where are the others?" she asked, taking a sip from her orange juice. Flora looked up from the plant she was looking after.

"Oh, you mean Stella and Aisha? They're asleep," Flora said, her back towards Bloom. On any normal day, Bloom would've asked why Flora was looking away, but today she was tired and after what she had been through, well, she didn't have the energy to ask.

"I got to get changed," Bloom said, making her way to her room. The others nodded, not paying attention.

"Sorry we were late, we had to make sure Bloom didn't get too suspicious," Musa panted as they reached the Herbology classroom.

"It's all right girls, now, let's get to work!" Headmistress Faragonda beamed. Tecna was working on the lights, blue and pink shaped like fire, Musa was working on the music, any kind would do. Aisha was in charge of the dancing and entertainment, Flora the decorations and refreshments and lastly Stella was designing the dresses for all the Winx girls including her.

"Tecna, the lights need to be in a straight line, Musa turn the music down! Flora, the balloons go in the left corner over there, Stella, sew those dresses faster, we need them done as soon as possible. Aisha, the arcade games should be on the right," Faragonda ordered them around, making sure everything would go perfectly. She wanted the party for Bloom to be fun and make her happy after her experience.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Bloom managed to find her voice enough to yell at Stella.

"I, we, thought you'd like it," Stella mumbled nervously. Bloom hesitated.

"Well, I do. It's just; I've been through a lot. I don't look my best," Bloom sighed.

"That's why I'm here! I'm sure I can erase three years of who knows what!" Stella beamed.

"Mentally as well as physically?" Bloom asked, already knowing the answer. Stella shook her head. But the quiet didn't last long; soon Bloom was being dragged off into Stella's homemade spa.

"Come on, Bloom, we have work to do!" Stella shouted in happiness.

"Are you sure Bloom will enjoy this dance?" Flora asked, stretching to hang the disco ball from the ceiling.

"Of course, it's a party in her honor," Musa replied, stopping with fiddling with the speakers. "Tecna, a little help, please." Tecna walked over and fixed the speakers, then went back to her work in less than a minute. In fact, it only took a few seconds.

"Chill, Flora. I'm sure everything will be fine," Aisha reassured her friend.

"You're right, I'm sure she'll love it," Flora convinced herself. The place was almost done, the party would be happening that night and there were so many things to do still. For instance, they didn't have refreshments or snacks, or most importantly, guests! Obviously the fairies of Alfea would be there, after all it was their school too, and they kind of had to come, or at least had to be invited.

"Guys, the party is tonight!" Helia exclaimed in alarm.

"What's wrong with that?" Brandon asked.

"We haven't got anything to wear," Riven pointed out, looking up from his book about hover bikes. Brandon smiled secretively and went to his room. Riven looked over at Helia for an explanation, but he just shrugged. Brandon came back with five boxes.

"Stella made them for us to wear at the dance," Brandon explained, handing them their boxes. Riven made a face when he saw his.

"We don't have to wear these, do we?" Riven asked, holding his suit at arm length.

"Yes we do," Brandon said. He eventually persuaded Riven to wear it. _Sky doesn't know what the dance is really about since he doesn't know Bloom's alive, and Bloom doesn't even though that there will be a dance, _Brandon thought. Hopefully things would end well.

"I wonder where the guys are," Musa wondered out loud, silently hoping they would arrive soon.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure they'll show up soon enough, like perhaps in an hour," Tecna joked. "But by then, the party will be over. Where's Flora?"

"Handing out food and drinks," Aisha said, looking at the huge crowd of people.

"Stella, remind me why I am wearing this dress," Bloom asked accusingly.

"Well, we're throwing a secret party, except everyone knows but you, for you to celebrate your return," Stella blurted out. Bloom was speechless, but then she found her voice.

"You did all that, for me?" Bloom asked. Stella nodded and hugged her best friend. Bloom was so happy, she never thought of herself as a guest of honor type of person. Just goes to show, friends will always prove they care about you.

"Now, come on, everyone is waiting, we need to go and join the party!" Stella exclaimed, dragging Bloom behind her to the party.

"Bloom!" Tecna shouted over the noise, waving. Bloom waved back and everyone turned to look at her, they all screamed and ran over to her for the biggest group hug ever. After that they were all dancing and having fun, happy to see the hero of their school returned. Someone tapped Bloom's shoulder, so she turned round to see Timmy pointing at a blond guy staring at the floor. "Sky?" she whispered once she was in earshot.

_But, _Sky thought, _how is she alive? It's incredible, it's...impossible._


	7. Chapter 7

"I love this song!" Bloom cried with joy, dragging Sky on to the dance floor to dance.

"What song is it?" Sky asked, feeling dumb for not knowing.

"Really don't care by Demi Lovato; I used to hear it on the radio on Earth," Bloom explained. Sky decided to forget that it was impossible Bloom could be alive and have a good time with her dancing. The songs were constantly changing in rhythm and tempo, making sure everybody found a song they liked, _probably Musa_, Sky thought.

"This is so fun!" Bloom sighed, sitting on a bench at the side of the hall. Sky sat down next to her, careful to sit on a dry spot (some places were wet because people had been careless with their drinks and spilled them), and couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Bloom was alive.

"That party was so much fun!" Stella giggled, sitting down on the edge of her bead.

"I think someone's had a little too much punch," Aisha pointed out; someone had put caffeine in the punch she assumed. "What do you think, Bloom?"

"Huh? Oh it was great," she smiled awkwardly, clearing she wasn't telling the truth, but nobody decided to push it. They decided to call it a night; they were all exhausted from the party.

"Bloom, can you tell me the truth?" Flora asked, staring through the darkness to look at Bloom.

"I just got here, and already you're throwing me a party, I need to rest," Bloom replied. Flora understood what Bloom meant, having a party right after you'd just been on a journey to escape, who knows what, must be tiring. So instead of trying to give a reasonable and understandable answer, Flora left the subject and went to sleep, minutes later Bloom did too.

"Tecna!" Musa screamed, swatting at a bunch of angry electronic wasps. "Get them off!"

"About time you woke up," Tecna chuckled, walking into the room to hit the off button. She was about to go into a lecture on the electronic wasps, but one look at the scowl and rage on Musa's face told Tecna not to even mention it a little bit.

"Good morning," she tried to amend, but Musa refused. She walked out the room and got some breakfast. "Wow, and people say _I'm_ cranky in the morning."

"Morning, Stella," Musa yawned, sitting down with a banana and a glass of milk, she vaguely noticed Tecna coming out of their room, but didn't pay any attention, not after the wasps.

"Morning, Musa," Stella smiled, sketching ideas in her notebook. Why was Stella happy?

"Bloom, I have called you here because I want to know what happened to you," Headmistress Faragonda said, stopping with pacing, Bloom was happy about that. "When you and Sky disappeared, nobody knew what happened, Sky refused to tell us."

"Oh, did he now?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, that is why I need you to tell me what happened, and I will only accept the truth," Faragonda sat down and stared intently at Bloom, awaiting her response.

"Well..." Bloom began.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well..." Bloom began.

"_Oh Sky, this picnic is wonderful!" Bloom said, gazing around at the trees and waterfalls._

"_A wonderful picnic indeed, and if I am not mistaken, you needed it too," he laughed. Bloom sighed and lay down on the fresh green grass; she couldn't help but think how much her friends would've loved it here._

"_Look, there they are," she muttered, eyes narrowed. _

"_Are you sure about this, your highness?" Joe asked, wondering why she wanted to do this._

"_Yes, now, you know what to do. So, GO DO IT!" she hissed._

"_Um, Sky?" Bloom asked. He looked up at her to see a look of fear and confusion. "Are all these people meant to be here?" Sky looked around to see men with swords surrounding them._

"_Well, I didn't plan this," he muttered, drawing his sword. "I'll cover, you go transform!"_

"_Bloom, magic winx, Believix!" Bloom yelled. When she had transformed, Bloom stood back to back with Sky. Her powers and his sword would protect them, okay, _should_ protect them._

"_Surrender, or you both die!" one of them shouted in a trembling voice, then a girl walked out from behind the man. Sky couldn't see who she was, the sun behind her made it hard to look in her direction._

"_Sky, I have been waiting for you, fight, you go to prison, or just become my husband," she said and Bloom could just imagine a smug look on her face._

"_Why does everyone want to marry me?" Sky asked exasperated. "But anyway, we will fight! Won't we Bloom?" Sky questioned, hoping for a yes. Bloom nodded her head meekly._

"_Fine, guards, seize them and put them in different prison cells," she spat, "because if you refused, I warned you that being a prisoner would be the consequence." With a flick of her hand the guards had seized them both and dragged them off towards a castle with the sun setting on the horizon behind it._

"_This is all my fault," Bloom muttered in misery._

"_How is it your fault? I was the one with the picnic idea," he mumbled, stepping on a guard's foot. _

"_I can't believe I don't get paid for this," he grunted, pushing Sky forwards._

"_I can help, if you set me free, then I'll give you untold riches," Sky offered._

"_Ha!" he snorted. "Nice try punk!" After that, nobody spoke. They walked silently to the dark castle up ahead. _

"_Bloom?" Sky called, his voice nothing but fear. He heard a faint cry from one of the cells opposite his, it had to be Bloom, but it was impossible to tell with barely any light. A faint red glow, growing brighter and stronger, illuminating the cell he had heard the cry come from. He saw Bloom._

"_Sky? Is that you?" she asked, and he nodded, then remembering she couldn't see him croaked out a yes. She moved the red light so it was in the hallway between them, and made it brighter._

"_We have to find a way out of here," he pondered, glancing at the cell walls. _

"_There isn't a way out, we're stuck. It'd be impossible to get out," Bloom sighed. _


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't understand how Sky got out," Faragonda frowned.

"I finally had the strength to break his cage walls, you see, mine had an anti magic spell whereas Sky's didn't," Bloom explained. "We were locked up for a whole year before he managed to escape, then I was there for another year and a half before I managed to escape."

"I see, well you ought to get some rest, there is some, um, news we have to tell you," Faragonda said a little nervously.

"Please, tell me now!" Bloom insisted, but it was no use, Faragonda had made up her mind.

"I will tell you tomorrow, now please, go and rest," Faragonda convinced Bloom to wait until the following day.

"Bloom, where are you going?" Musa asked, hitting pause on her iPod.

"Faragonda's office, I need to see her, now," Bloom said urgently and bolted out the room.

"Well, I hope it isn't my company that made her leave so suddenly," Musa wondered.

"I don't think it is," Aisha sat down beside her. Musa laughed and they talked for a while, having fun and acting carefree, or as carefree as they could get anyway.

"What do you think Faragonda is telling Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Probably about how we-"

"-they defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle," Faragonda explained, "but alas, I have some terrible news."

"What is it Headmistress?" Bloom questioned, standing up abruptly.

"The Trix, Lord Darkar and Valtor have teamed up and are planning an attack on Alfea," Faragonda replied.

"What?" Bloom whispered meekly. Faragonda sighed; she had not wanted to place this burden on Bloom just yet, but Bloom was insistent on finding out what had been going on in the time that she was away. It saddened Faragonda to see one of her most talented, brave, smart and strong students have to carry such a heavy burden, but it was too late to take back what she had said, and even if she could it was better that Bloom knew the truth.

"Stella, I think this is a bad idea," Flora warned, Stella ignored her.

"Oh, come on! It's about time that Bloom found out that a year after she disappeared a new student came and we took her under our wing," Stella smiled.

"I'm with Stella on this one," Tecna piped up.

"Well, I for one, am on team Flora," Musa cheered.

Flora and Stella shook their heads. Often a disagreement would cause sides, and then by taking sides, that would lead to a major argument. It would often include magic, in a bad way.

"I think we're making her nervous," Flora pointed out.

"Well, duh! She just came back from a serious mission and now she's about to meet Bloom, who everyone thought was dead until not long ago!" Stella pointed out.

"You should go back to your friends now," Faragonda said in a monotone. Bloom did not answer or argue, she just quietly went to her room, not knowing the surprise that would await her. She finally arrived at the dorm and opened the door to see Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and some other girl.

"Um, hi," Bloom mumbled.

"Bloom," Stella began, "meet-"


	10. Chapter 10

"Bianca."

"Hi," she mumbled quietly.

"Hi," Bloom said with more confidence. There was a long time of awkward silence, they tried to make conversation, but it didn't work. "What are you the fairy of?"

"I don't like to talk about it," Bianca mumbled after some time, and that ended any hope of conversation at all. Bloom got up and left, there wasn't any point in staying.

"Wait! Bloom!" Musa called, Bloom turned around. "You ought to know that we've known her a long time and well, she kind of became one of us." Bloom was mad, she couldn't help it, she knew she shouldn't be and she didn't even know why, all she felt was anger.

"Great! You found a replacement!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Students, I have called you here today for an emergency assembly on the fact that it is almost..." Faragonda began.

"Another boring speech?" Clarisse yelled.

"It is almost Christmas!" Faragonda continued, ignoring Clarisse. There was murmuring. "I would like you all to know that we will celebrate it here at Alfea, but if you wish to see your family, you may do so. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." Everyone left after that and returned to their normal lessons, talking about Christmas.

"Oh, I just love Christmas!" Bianca cried in joy. "It's my favourite time of year!"

"I think it is always too emotional," Tecna sniffed, Christmas was not her favourite holiday.

"I think you are too non-emotional!" Musa teased.

"That sentence is illogical," she said, chasing Musa to their dorm.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Stella asked Bloom, who was sitting on the edge of Stella's luxurious bed.

"I don't know," Bloom shrugged. She honestly had not thought much about Christmas. She had originally planned on staying at Alfea, but now she wanted more than anything to go back to Earth and celebrate with her parents there.

"I've asked my dad for a diamond, but he said they cost too much," Stella complained.

"Are you going to Solaria for Christmas?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, duh! What about you?" Stella sat up.

"I don't know, I thought the celebration at Alfea was on Christmas day," Bloom pondered.

"Of course not! The celebration is on Christmas Eve!" Stella laughed. Bloom would've laughed too, if she hadn't of felt like such an idiot. Of course the celebration wouldn't be on the same day as Christmas itself! What was she thinking?

"I can't wait to see Miele!" Flora smiled.

"That's nice, you're going back to Lynphea, must be good to go home," Bianca sighed.

"Are you staying here?" Flora asked. Bianca nodded. She had still not found out why her father always was away, doing 'work'. It saddened her to think that she would be spending a second Christmas at Alfea without her family. She had spoken to the others, and apparently they were all going home, well everyone except Bloom. Bianca knew it wouldn't end well; she and Bloom didn't like each other. Bianca wanted to be friends, but Bloom was stubborn and disliked the fact that 'Bianca had stolen her friends', of course that wasn't true. But it was hard trying to convince Bloom that she wasn't trying to steal her friends. She wondered if they would become bigger enemies or great friends over the winter break. Perhaps nothing would happen, for instance one of the Winx might invite Bloom to stay with her family, and then Bianca would be alone. Not completely alone, but still mostly alone. But that didn't matter, if it was her destiny to spend Christmas by herself, then so be it. She didn't need anyone, she was happy by herself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, I got a message," Bloom took out her phone, it was from Bianca.

_I wanted to apologize; I realize you don't like me since you think I took your place in the Winx Club and I also took your friends. Please forgive me._

_Bianca._

Bloom didn't believe it; she was getting an apology from some girl who just took her place? Of course Bianca didn't really want to apologize, she just wanted to earn Bloom's trust so that then she could hurt even more, but Bloom wouldn't fall for it, even if her friends did.

"Bloom! Please pay attention!" Professor Wizgiz shouted, bringing Bloom back to reality.

"Sorry, Professor," Bloom muttered.

Bianca was sitting at the clearing right outside Alfea, wondering what she had done wrong. She noticed a bee flying towards her, clearly hurt. She touched it and suddenly the bee was fine again. Bianca hated her power; I mean who would want to be the fairy of life and death? It was depressing. After all the only way to beat villains for her would be to...to...end their life for good.

"Hey, can I join you?" some random girl asked. Bianca nodded. "I'm Sandra."

"Great, I'm Bianca," Bianca smiled. "Why are you hanging out with me?"

"You were lonely, plus I don't really have any friends," Sandra sighed, "I'm so different, you know, what with being the fairy of biomes and earth."

"You mean earth as in the ground, right?" Bianca asked uncertainly.

"Yes, rocks and stuff," Sandra replied.

"Bloom!" Flora called, looking all over the room.

"What's up Flora?" Musa asked, walking inside the room.

"Bloom isn't here; I've looked all over school!" Flora said, worried.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just relaxing," Musa reassured.

**With Bloom**

"Why aren't my attacks affecting you enough to tire you out?" Bloom yelled, attacking with another fire arrow.

"I, I'm the fairy of life and death," Bianca said miserably, putting up a protective shield.

"Does that mean you're invincible?" Bloom asked, stunned. Bianca shook her head and Bloom stopped attacking. "I'm sorry; I jumped to conclusions about you. Maybe, just maybe, we could try to get to know each other a little better."

"Really?" Bianca asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Bloom replied, getting a hug attack from Bianca.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for you know," Bianca said. They were lying down in the grass by the forest.

"I should be the one apologizing," Bloom said. Bianca shrugged.

"I still feel bad though," Bianca sighed.

"It's alright, you know, you shouldn't feel bad," Bloom persuaded Bianca to believe that it wasn't her fault. It honestly wasn't, Bloom had been a little jealous, that was all. Now, Bloom wanted to become friends with Bianca, after all, she was a nice girl. So the two girls spent time together, they became even closer than Bloom had been close with Stella and Flora.

Now that was something a little surprising. But then again, life is full of surprises, not always nice ones though.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bye!" Musa said, stepping into the portal which would take her to Melody.

"See ya!" Stella beamed heading into the portal for Solaria.

"Bye everyone!" Flora laughed going to the Linphea portal.

"I'll miss you two!" Aisha said, going to her Andros portal.

"See you in January!" Tecna called, stepping into her Zenith portal.

And then they were gone, gone to have a fun Christmas with their family. Bianca and Bloom stood there for a moment, wondering what their Christmas would be like. Without Musa, Stella, Flora, Aisha and Tecna it would be very lonely. Last year Bloom had gone to Earth, but now she wanted to stay with Bianca on Magix. She was sure they would have fun, but still it was sad to see all their friends go. It wouldn't be too bad in the end, because Bloom still had Bianca.

"So, what did you think of the celebration yesterday?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. It was really casual," Bloom answered honestly; the two of them were in Stella's bedroom, sprawled out on her bed. Bianca shrugged; if she was honest she hadn't really found it a lot of fun, although it was fun to be around such nice people. If only it had lasted longer.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Bianca asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, it's Christmas so why don't we go get Christmas presents for each other, Bloom suggested. Bianca agreed, so the two set off to go shopping.

"Hey, would you like this dress?" Bloom asked, holding out an elegant yet simple long black dress.

"Aren't presents supposed to be surprises?" Bianca asked knowingly.

"You're avoiding my question," Bloom said.

"So? You're avoiding mine," Bianca said. "Yes, I do like it so I might want it."

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Bloom sighed, happy to have finally found something for Bianca. Even though the girl was often very calm and not too fussy about things, when it came to clothes Bianca was as bad as Stella. Either way, Bloom was glad that was over and done with.

Bloom and Bianca were back at Alfea and giving their presents to each other, they had both picked out amazing gifts. It was a shame the other Winx girls weren't there with them. Bloom had gotten the black dress for Bianca in the end, since she did really want it. Bianca had gotten Bloom a nice blue dress; they would both wear their dresses on a special occasion. For now, all they wanted to do was go to sleep.

"What a day!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I agree, I don't think I've ever had so much fun ever," Bianca yawned. Bloom was thrilled to hear that, it meant she wasn't a pain or annoying or boring. This was always a good thing.

"I'm going to hit the hay, see you tomorrow," Bloom said, getting up and going to her shared room with Flora, Bianca was in the same dorm as Aisha. She got up as well, and went down the corridor to her room. Someone came up behind her when she was inside and put their hand on her mouth to cover her scream.

"Don't say a word!"


	13. Chapter 13

Bianca struggled, and finally managed to elbow the person in the stomach.

"Who are you?" Bianca demanded her voice higher than she thought even possible.

"Nobody," an unfamiliar voice said. It sounded strange, as though that person had a bad throat.

"Then get out!" Bianca screamed and kicked wildly at where the voice had come from. She hit something hard, which was probably the person. They yelled something in a foreign language then disappeared. Bianca stood in darkness, cold, scared and even more confused than when she had found out she was a fairy. Who was that person and what did they want with her?

"It's so good to see you again!" Flora cried, racing over to Bloom and Bianca.

"Great to be back!" Tecna sighed, breathing in the fresh forest scent.

"I think Solaria was better for my skin," Stella complained, ignoring her friends for the time being.

"I'm just happy to be back at Alfea!" Aisha exclaimed in delight.

"Although I think Melody was more fun," Musa wondered, remembering three weeks of doing nothing.

Bloom greeted all of her friends, who happened to have brought presents back for her. Well, it was Christmas after all. Everyone was glad to be back, even Stella who complained how Solaria was better for her skin.

"Bianca, hey!" Sandra greeted. "Remember me? You know the lonely girl with the purple fringe!"

"Of course I do! How was your holiday?" Bianca asked, walking towards Sandra.

"Great, I guess," Sandra muttered, not quite meeting Bianca's eye.

"What happened?" the fairy of life and death asked in concern, she cared for her friends.

"Oh, it's nothing! Really, I'm fine," Sandra lied. Bianca knew she was lying, but decided not to push it, considering some people had very sensitive feelings. It was best to just leave it at that and talk about something else.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go, bye!" Sandra blurted out nervously and ran off to...well Bianca wasn't quite sure where.

"I have important news!" Faragonda announced, hushing all the voices in the crowd. "I have heard of dark and evil plans. Valtor, the Trix, Lord Darkar and possibly even someone else, are going to attack Alfea."

"But, how?" Alice asked, ignoring her friends whispering around her.

"I am not sure, all I know is that we must put up defences, you will have defence and battle strategy lessons. That way, you will be able to defend yourselves when the time comes," Faragonda explained patiently.

"Why should we?" a voice yelled from the crowd. "Just let them have what they want, and then they'll leave us alone! We don't need to fight!"

"What is your name?" Faragonda asked. The girl stood up shakily.

"My name is Sierra," the girl mumbled quietly.

"Well, Sierra, I know you're the fairy of peace, harmony and love, but we must defend ourselves and our school!" Faragonda insisted. "We have to."


	14. Chapter 14

"Who says the evil dudes will attack?" Bianca asked, flopping down onto her bed. After the long speech made by Faragonda, all she wanted to do was sleep, but something nagged at the back of her brain saying that Faragonda was right.

"Not me," Sandra muttered, drinking her glass of ice-cold water.

"Hey, that water looks cold. How do you know Icy didn't have anything to do with it?" Bianca joked. Something like realisation dawned on Sandra's face, and then she went pale.

"The water's never been this cold before," Sandra stammered doing her best to get the words out. Bianca suddenly realised that Sandra was right. Sandra had poured a glass on a medium setting. So why else would it be cold? It had to be Icy. Just as the girls were going to the door to tell Faragonda, the lights went out. They screamed.

"Bloom, where are you?" Flora cried her voice filled with fear and panic.

"Right here!" Bloom said walking into the main room. She was listening to music on her iPod and hadn't noticed the blackout.

"We need to get out of here; it's dangerous when it's dark!" Flora whispered urgently, dragging the confused redhead out of their room. On the way out they bumped into Stella, Musa, Aisha and Tecna, who were all almost as confused as Bloom. Flora was the only one panicking, which was why they ended up cold and tired outside the school building.

"You're crazy!" Musa cried, picking at her nails.

"Valtor, I think we should attack now!" Icy hissed, imagining screaming fairies running in terror.

"We can't attack yet!" Valtor snapped at the ice witch. Icy stepped back, she soon recovered from that and went back to her sisters.

"Why does she take orders from you, and not me?" Lord Darkar questioned angrily.

"Because she knows who's better at fighting and more powerful," Valtor smirked, resting his elbows on a map of Magix. Lord Darkar would've made a retort, but an alarm went off. "That would signalise the fact that it's time to attack."

"You bet it is," Darcy sneered, coming into the room with her sisters in pursuit. "Now, let's go and beat some stupid fairies!"

"Sierra!" Sandra called down the dark hallway. No answer. She walked on slowly, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

"Sandra?" a helpless voice cried from nearby. Sandra ran over to where she thought the voice came from and stumbled over something large.

"Sandra!" the voice whispered, hugging her. Sandra made a light somehow and saw a girl with long black hair and grey eyes, Bianca. The two girls weren't sure how they had been separated, but they intended to stay at each other's side for the rest of the day. Sandra and Bianca made their way further along until they found a door leading to the exit. The two fairies transformed before walking outside to find all the other fairies gathered there.

"Come on, Icy!" Stormy yelled, grabbing her sister and pulling her after her in anger.

"Calm down, Stormy! I'm coming," Icy muttered through gritted teeth. She had been thinking about the fairies, and how they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Icy almost felt bad. Instead she forced herself to remember the painful memory. It hurt thinking about it, but it was the only way to stop thinking about those stupid nice fairies.

"Of course, because Stormy obviously isn't dragging you," Darcy snickered. Icy glared at her, but her mind was swirling with emotions. They had been planning this attack for ages, they couldn't back out now. But still, Icy felt something which some might call sympathy for the harmless fairies, or perhaps even dread for what was about to happen.

"Bloom!" Sierra yelled, running over to Bloom and the other Winx.

"What's up?" Bloom asked, turning away from her friends to see a scared-looking Sierra. She didn't say anything, just pointed her finger upwards. On any normal day, Bloom would've taken it as a joke, but the look on the girl's face was enough to change her mind. Bloom looked up and her heart sped up as the world around her slowed down. She stumbled backwards and Flora ran slowly to her, looking up as she reached Bloom. Flora screamed, which got everyone's attention.

"They're attacking our school!" Sandra cried out in disbelief. Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Valtor and Lord Darkar flew downwards, and darkness descended upon Alfea as the powers of evil overwhelmed good. The fairies had no idea how they would be able to defeat the Trix, Lord Darkar or Valtor, but they would stand strong and defend their school and themselves for all it was worth.


	15. Chapter 15

"Icy! You get Bloom, remember the plan?" Darcy yelled, coming up from attacking another fairy. Icy felt dread fill her body, she didn't want to hurt Bloom so much that it would kill her, but she had to because if Bloom was gone the whole of Alfea would be much more vulnerable. The ice witch stared down at Bloom, using all her power to help fight, she wouldn't know Icy would come up behind her. But it had to be done.

"Yes, I remember," Icy glared at Stormy, fighting back tears. She flew down quietly behind Bloom, not daring to think about what she was about to do.

"_An ice dart straight to the heart will do!" Lord Darkar laughed with joy. Valtor soon joined in, imagining the fairies suffer._

"An ice dart straight to the heart," Icy muttered to herself, remembering Lord Darkar's words.

…

"Bianca!" Flora cried desperately, running over to Bianca who was struggling to hold up a barrier.

"What?" she snapped. "Sorry," Bianca amended, realising it wasn't right of her to snap. Flora fell down with exhaustion, too tired to stand up again. Bianca screamed, forgetting her position as a barrier holder and kneeled down to make sure Flora was alright.

"Help, someone help!" Bianca yelled out, but nobody came. Probably because they were too busy fighting. Bianca held Flora's hand, focused on life and brought Flora back to consciousness.

"What…what happened?" the flower fairy asked, rubbing her head. Bianca didn't explain, she just helped Flora up and together they helped the other fairies.

…

"Faragonda, we need you!" Griselda called, running into Faragonda's office.

"I am busy Griselda," Faragonda muttered, keeping her eyes on the potion she was making.

"But Headmistress!" Griselda protested. Did Faragonda not know of the terrible things going on outside? Fairies were dying for crying out loud! So why was one of the most powerful people in the world, and a former member of the Company of Light, stay cooped up in her office and refuse to help?

"Now, if you will, I am busy so I cannot afford to be distracted," Faragonda looked up at Griselda, and then dismissed her.

…

"I'm so exhausted!" Bloom yelled over the noise.

"Tell me about it," Musa muttered. "Perfect Harmony!"

"Earth's Grasp!" Sandra yelled, flying over to Bloom and Musa. The three girls had been fighting for hours; nobody had had a break since the witches came. Bloom flew up above the others, and using all her energy, gave her best shot.

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom felt a sharp pain, her eyes blurred. She managed to make out the shape of Icy, a couple of feet away. Bloom fell to the ground. Nobody had noticed. Icy stared down at the powerful fairy, then flew up into the air and back to Cloud Tower. She didn't want to see Bloom die.

…

"NO!" Sandra cried, looking over at the limp body of Bloom. Bianca pulled her gaze away from one of Darcy's illusions to see Sandra kneeling at Bloom's side; her eyes started watering, so she went over.

"What happened?" Bianca asked, reaching her friends.

"Icy hit her," Musa sniffed, staring at Bianca as she came over, not looking at Bloom's lifeless body on the ground.

"Wait!" Sandra cried. "You're the fairy of life and death!" Bianca shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Well," Bianca began hesitantly.

…

"That's stupid!" Musa protested.

"I'll do it," Sandra muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Are you sure? You don't have to," Bianca insisted, but Sandra just shook her head. She lay down next to Bloom and nodded at Bianca and Musa in farewell. Bianca smiled sadly at her, and then used her powers to move the death from Bloom to Sandra. Bloom awoke with a start, spluttering and coughing. Sandra's pink eyes lost their spark as she smiled weakly.

"I'm glad, I saved you," she managed to say as Bloom turned round in horror.

"No!" Bloom screamed. "You can't die!"

"Maybe, we'll meet again," Sandra whispered. "Dad?" she asked, looking up at the stars, her eyes went dull. Sandra lay still.


End file.
